


two2

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Gen, Gender Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsuho confronts a feeling she had in the past and finally finds relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two2

Utsuho stared into the mirror in front of her. Staring, her arms at her side, her gaze fixated at that one point that never wavered: her face. It was early morning, or at least she think it is. She didn't check the time, yet somehow she woke up in a hurry with an idea, a burning thought in her head. The raven nearly tripped before finally getting herself to the place where she most needed, a place where she could view herself.

Her.

Her head pounded. It was mumbling something to her, kicking her insides. Demanding something. Utsuho only woke up with an idea that was long forgotten after finally getting up. Maybe she got up too fast? Maybe if she had gotten up slower, she would have remembered? There was still a sensation. A feeling, a desire of something she wanted fulfilled.

She was stuck in two again.

It was a feeling she typically got out of nowhere. Like a gradual switch. It would usually come with warnings like overthinking, sitting down for a moment and wanting to change who you are. To change. An opposite change wasn't what she felt, it was only something else. Always two things she was left with. Two things that make her incredibly happy. Joyful.

She began realizing this more when she ate the God. Not that it wasn't there before, it was only heightened. She felt like it was even more clear to her now. Two. Two inhabited her body, even from the start. The number two always made her happy when it revolved around the raven.

Feeling both was good. Being both is good. It was a relieving feeling to think about not just being one, but a duo. A boy.

A boy and a girl.

He.

She was both. Utsuho loved it. She looked into the mirror once more, a sense of overwhelming relief washing over her. She was a boy and a girl.

Boy! Girl! Not today, but maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a good day. Or any day. Alternating. It could switch any second, after all.

A feeling of two in her body comforted her.

A feeling of two made him feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> its short, but i wanted to put this idea down. ill make up for this someday!


End file.
